Time Flies
by AzureDragonNeko
Summary: Eragon and the gang are fighting Galbatorix when a speedy series of events finds them on another planet: Planet Earth! Will they defeat the Mad King once and for all? AU and never to be finished
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inheritance Cycle, Christopher Paolini does.**

**A/N: This is my fan fiction that I randomly thought up in school… It's going to tie into the real world! Heheheh…. Please R&R! Please it would mean a lot to me. By the way, this is kind of book five. And beware of the randomness! (I'll try to keep things in character, ok?) Enjoy the following...**

**Prologue**

In the land of Alagaesia, the Great Battle of Uru'baen was reigning. Members of every race clashed against their foes. The Varden, Elves, Urgals, Dwarves, and even Werecats were battling the Empire. In the stormy skies overhead: a blue dragon, flanked by two others (one red and the other green) were in the midst of battling a huge black dragon, bigger than the three put together. But, in the middle of the chaos, the most important battle was taking place; the three free dragon riders against the all powerful tyrant Galbatorix. Eragon stood in the middle with Brisingr raised, with Arya to his right with her emerald rider's sword ready to swing, and Murtagh to his left, sword unsheathed. However, before the duel began, a quick conversation flew between the sworn enemies.

"Well, look at what we've got here, a traitor, a teenager, and a weak little elf." Galbatorix jeered.

"Just who are you calling weak!" Arya snarled.

"She's got an attitude, that's for sure. Too bad. I assume you won't accept my generous offer to surrender?" Galbatorix chuckled.

"You're anything but generous! You're a murderer!" Arya spat.

"What about you Murtagh? Will you come serve under me?" Galbatorix directed at his former servant.

"Hell no! Freedom is too sweet to leave!" Murtagh yelled.

"Mmhmm… I probably shouldn't bother asking you boy? Galbatorix sneered at Eragon.

"I will never join you in your mad schemes!" Eragon roared. "Murtagh! Arya! This is it! Chaaarge!" And with that, the trio ran at Galbatorix, immediately surrounding him. Even though it was 3 against 1, Galbatorix was able to block all of the hits directed at him. In fact, he dealt many blows to his opponents. Arya sustained a hit to her left forearm, Eragon to his right thigh, and worst of all, Murtagh was thrown into the wall. From the looks of it, he had broken a few ribs and wasn't rejoining the fight anytime soon.

Arya and Eragon redoubled their efforts in the attack and were rewarded with the screech of pain that came from the Mad King. Having combined their strengths, they managed to render Galbatorix's sword arm useless. Unfortunately, the tyrant could use his other arm to fight so, the fight continued with twice the fury it had held before. Then, another tortuous scream rent the air… but it wasn't Galbatorix. Eragon whipped his head around to see Galbatorix pulling his bloodied sword out of Arya's abdomen.

For a long moment, Eragon and Galbatorix glared at each other in hatred. They stood there, bloodied sword in hand, gasping in exhaustion. Finally, Eragon spoke.

"Why?" he asked "Why is killing so many innocent people worth doing? Are a million deaths worth the death of one? And… would Jarvunosk approve? " Galbatorix looked shocked at this last part. Could it be that in all the years of madness, he never thought of what his original dragon would've thought? That his dragon might've objected to his destroying of the riders?

"I… Jarvunosk… I… KILL ME!" he suddenly begged Eragon. "Please!"

Eragon shook his head. "No." he stated. "I must wait for orders. Until then," Eragon muttered a few words under his breath, "be good." Eragon began to walk over to his comrades but Galbatorix stopped him.

"Wait! What did you do to me?" he asked.

"I put a spell on you so that if you were to try to harm yourself or another living creature, you would instantly fall asleep." Eragon said.

He walked over to Arya and Murtagh and began to heal their injuries. He started off with the female elf first. Though he objected this very much, he had to rip most of her shirt off. He would not stand to have a half-naked elf princess in his arms. As much as he wanted to, he still had to think of what would happen if Izlandi were to walk in-

_EARTH TO ERAGON! _Eragon, caught up in his fantasies, hadn't noticed his partner of mind trying to get his attention.

_Owww. Saphira… that really hurt._

_Finally, little one. Sheesh. Thorn, Eridor, and I have Shruiken pinned here. What should we do with him?_ Eragon sighed. He told Saphira to make the black dragon swear not to harm himself or any living thing. She gave him her thanks and returned to her task.

Eragon returned to the task of healing the injured elf. Her wound was quite serious, but that didn't keep him from blushing deeply. Murtagh, noticing this, broke into loud peals of laughter, succeeding in making Eragon blush redder. Unfortunately, that laughter woke Arya up. She opened her eyes.

**Arya POV**

Before opening her eyes, Arya sensed that she was laying in someone's lap. She... kind of liked it.

_Arya, what are you thinking? _She screamed at herself. Enough of that. She must open her eyes to see who was holding her. So she did. Immediately she wished she didn't just do that. Leaning over her was Eragon, obviously embarrased. Just a few paces away was Murtagh, doubled over in what must be painful laughter. Arya snapped her eyes back to Eragon, completly pissed off. She stood up but since Eragon hadn't been finished healing her, she fell right on top of him. And at that moment of awkwardness, Izlandi chose to walk into the throne room.

"Ahem, I apologize for interrupting..." She muttered, preparing to leave in embarrassment. You kind of had to feel sorry for her, walking in on what looked like an intimate moment between her daughter and the Lead Rider. The Queen quickly ran from the scene. Because of this mutual embarressment, Arya glared at Eragon. In her eyes, he was the fault of what just happened. Eragon flushed more so at the furious elf.

"Um, Arya? Could you plese get off me?" he asked quietly. With a jolt she remembered that she WAS the one sprawled on top of him. Quickly she got off of him, and retreated to a fetal position, blushing madly. After that a deep silence settled over the room. Not really having paid attention to the decoration before, she quickly realized she was in the throne room of the castle, and noted that while the king may have been mad, he didn't have a bad sense of decoration. While she expected to see skulls mounted the walls as trophies, she instead found gigantic fairths of the Old Order. She thought that the floor would have been blood-stained stone, but saw that the section she sat on was a red carpet with pearly white tile on each side of it. She looked at the throne and saw... a normal golden throne, with not even a touch of evil. If she didn't know better, she almost could have been in the time before the riders fell. But, something was definitely missing frome the scene. Ah! Where the mad king himself? She scaned the room and found him sobbing his heart out near them. She fixed her glare on him. Why was he still alive? She grabbed her sword and prepared to march over there to behead him.

"That's not a good idea." she heard the vioce from behind her. It was Eragon. She whirled on him.

"And just why not Eragon?" She challenged, her voice venomous.

The teen in question simply nodded. "Two reasons. Reason number one, he surrendered. Number two... you're still wounded." the last part he muttered under his breath. Of course that didn't stop her from hearing it.

"How many times- do I have to say- THAT I'M NOT ONE OF YOUR WEAK HUMAN FEMALES?" she yelled at him. And crossing the distance between them, she slapped him so hard, all of Alagaesia could hear it echo off every surface.

**Eragon POV**

He rubbed his cheek, finding that not only did she break the skin, but she cracked his jaw. He quickly healed it and turned to Arya, trying to explain that she was just stabbed in the stomach with a sword, and shouldn't be wielding any weapons immediately afterword. Apparently, his explanation was unneeded as for the second time, Arya collapsed onto him.

"Well? Didn't that just prove it?" he told Arya, whom had leapt off him. She looked confused.

"In what way am I wounded?" she asked him. "I feel whole, if not slightly weary and unbalanced." It was then that she realized her shirt was ripped apart. For a second, Eragon felt that the coast was clear, but of course he wouldn't have that kind of peace for a while.

"ERAGON! YOU LECHER!" she cried out. And poor Eragon got slapped even harder this time. He got up and tried to explain, but she stalked off before he could get a word in. He just plopped back down in defeat. Unknown to him, Galbatorix had been fooling everyone since the beginning of the fight. All along he had been planning his final move. And now he was going to play that move.

"Eragon?" the King said, catching the young rider's attention. "Say hello to Earth for me."

"What are you-" Eragon began to ask but was cut off as Mutagh, Thorn, Nausuada, Arya, Eridor, Shruiken, Saphira, and himself were pulled into a new dimension, with Galbatorix closly following.

**Arya: Damn it Azure, did you really have to embarass me like that? -.-**

**Azure: Of course I did, why shouldn't I? Heheh. :D**

**Eragon: (blushing) Arya, you're not the only one embarassed.**

**Arya: Hmph. **

**Azure: Well... How did you like this? Do you want more? If so, PLEASE R&R! I beg you! I will greatly appreciate it! Cupcakes if you're nice...**

**Saphira: Can I have one?**

**Azure: (sighs) Fine... (tosses cupcake into Saphira's mouth)**

**Saphira: Yay.**

**You know you want to...**

**CLICK IT!**

**l**

**V**


	2. A New Friend

**Rating: This chapter is rated T because of mild violence and somewhat mild sexuality.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle, nor will I ever do so. It belongs to Mr. Christopher Paolini. **

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I had a bit of extra time and an idea so I decided to upload chapter two! I am also in the mood for torturing my favorite elf a little more... (cackles) :D**

**Arya: You aren't thinking what I think you are thinking, are you Azure?**

**Azure: We'll see my dear. ;D**

**Arya: Oh no... **

**Azure: Well, it's show time!**

**Chapter Two: A New Friend**

Everyone groaned as they got to their feet. What had happened? All they could remember of being sucked into the kaleidoscope tunnel of Dimensions, was Galbatorix screaming something before disappearing mere milliseconds before them. They didn't ponder on this string of memories, as they studied the land around them. In their eyes, it was if someone mixed the Hadarac Desert and the plains of Surda. To our eyes, it is the Mohave Desert of Southern California. But just beyond the tangled mess of bodies, was a group of lights. It had turned out that they landed in an empty lot behind a cluster of houses. They had ended up on the outskirts of a average sized city outside Los Angeles. In front of them, a gate opened up and revealed a 13-year-old girl staring at them in silent horror.

"What the hell?" she gasped as she continued staring at them. Curiosity took over her as she stepped forward to inspect the strange assemble of out worldly creatures. She gasped again as she had just realized just whom are in front of her own two eyes. She squealed with joy.

"Ohmigod! It can't be! It's Eragon, Saphira, Arya, the Green dragon, Murtagh, Thorn, and Shruiken! I read all of the books!" She cried out, with the air of an obvious fangirl. The whole gang stared at each other in confusion. The girl noticed the blank looks on their faces and amended her words. "Why don't you come in- wait, the dragons can't fit. I'll be right back!" she raced into the house, her form almost a blur in her excitement.

"Who the blazes was that?" Murtagh wondered out loud. Everyone glances at one another, wondering if anyone knew the answer. It was right then that everyone realized that the two human boys and elven woman were looking rather... young. They each looked about 13 years old. They yelped in surprise, wondering what brought about this sudden change in their appearance. To everyone's surprise, an answer came from Shruiken.

_Maybe,_ Shruiken pondered, _there is a purpose in this world that you three need to complete, involving younger bodies? _Everyone turned to face the midnight sky of a dragon, gaping at his revelation.

"Maybe Shruiken is right, but what might it be?" Arya asked, with no ideas. Everyone sat very still, in very close comparisons of statues, trying to think of one.

"Well, if you guys have no ideas, you could hide out under my wing." a voice rang out from the gate. The gang turned to find the girl from before, her arms full of blankets and supplies. She stooped over, set the multitude of objects on the ground, and studied the faces of those in front of her.

"Haha, did you forget me already? My name is Charlotte, but please, call me Charlie," she smiled, but it quickly faded as it was soon replaced by a concerned frown. "That's funny. I thought you guys were older, as in older than me?"

**Eragon POV**

"We are, but something happened as we were sent here, changing our physical age." Eragon stopped here as he noticed a gleam in Charlotte's eyes, one that seemed as if she were finding out about something both surprising and hilarious at the same time. His thoughts stopped short. Oh no, he did not just find out what she was finding so amusing, did he? A slow blush began to cover his face. Out of the corner of his eye, he peeked at Arya. From the looks of it, he should expect a beating soon. Very soon.

A couple moments later, Arya had dealt out her anger, all of it directed at Eragon, and sat between Charlie and Eridor. On the other hand, Eragon had tasted cactus for the first time. In his opinion, the plant had a bit of a thorny taste, if you get my drift. Everybody else sat and laughed at Eragon's predicament.

**Murtagh POV**

_So there is a book written about us? _Thorn asked, broadcasting his thoughts to everyone.

"Yep, but the actually interesting characters don't get POVs!" Charlie cried out mournfully.

"And who is uninteresting?" Murtagh asked, fearing the worst.

_Thorn, what if I'm the uninteresting one? _Murtagh asked of his dragon.

_We shall see little brother. But you're pretty interesting to me. Besides, if anyone's uninteresting, I bet it's Eragon. _Thorn reassured his rider.

"We got POVs from Eragon, Roran, and Nausuada. And like one each from Durza and Saphira. But they were actually attention grabbing, if I do say so myself." Charlie answered.

"So I'm boring?" Eragon sniffed. Murtagh looked at his half-brother in sympathy, but was glad it wasn't him.

_Now look at what you did, you made Eragon cry! _Saphira shouted at Charlie. The girl looked quite taken aback at the sight of a sobbing Eragon.

"Sorry, Eragon," she mumbled. "But you did make a lot of us fans scream when you approached Arya AGAIN at the Blood-Oath Ceremony. You really do like messing with situations, don't you?"

_I agree. It was quite a hare-brained idea. Wait, how did you know that Charlie? _Saphira realized.

"Simple. It was in the book." Charlie answered with quite the straight face.

"Geez, the author is quite a stalker to have known such a private moment in this moron's life." Murtagh pointed at Eragon.

"HEY? JUST WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' A-" Eragon started to charge Murtagh but was restrained easily by the girls.

"Aw, is widdle Ery too weak against two girls?" Murtagh continued, but instantly regretted it. In fact the girls looked like they were ready to blow him to little bits. On Murtagh's list of most dangerous things, angry girls were second, right after dragon's. Instead of ripping Murtagh apart though, they simply let Eragon go.

"SUCK IT MURTAGH!" they yelled at him over the sound of Eragon bellowing like an enraged bull, which in that very moment, he very closely resembled. Murtagh dodged the first fist, but got the wind knocked of him with the second.

**Arya POV**

_Ow... that has got to hurt. _Arya thought as Murtagh sent Eragon flying for another visit to the cactus patch with a roundhouse punch. _I feel for you Eragon. Even though I did the same thing to you five minutes ago._

_Oh, does the elf princess love the lead rider? _Eridor sarcastically barged into Arya's thoughts.

_No! I- uh... GEEZ YOU ARE ANNOYING! _A very annoyed Arya snapped.

_Touchy... besides, could you get a shirt on? Saphira passed on to me that her rider- ah... how should I say it... is so distracted by his fantasies that he can't even fight. _Eridor laughed as he saw Arya blush so red, it rivaled Thorn's scales.

_Humph, like I haven't seen how you fantasize about Saphira. _It was Arya's turn to laugh as her dragon's normally forest green face was overcome by a fierce blush. She looked over at Charlie, noticing how left out the girl looked, and Shruiken, whose face was overcome by grief at the sight of the perfect bonds between the younger dragons and their respective riders. Shaking her head to rid the sad thoughts, Arya turned to Charlie.

"Um, can I please borrow a shirt?" Arya asked, wondering just why she hadn't thought to pack a tunic in Eridor's saddlebags. Charlie brightened up immediately, and proceeded to lead Arya to her bedroom. Arya briskly followed Charlie and disappeared into the house. Once she stepped in, she was overcome by a white room so dazzling; she shied her eyes from the sight.

"Worry about the tour later ok? We gotta get in without running into my-" Charlie was interrupted by a large boy colliding with the door as she opened it. "-Brother Tyler." She finished as Tyler got up from the ground. He grinned a perverted grin as he scanned Arya. Immediately, she felt violated as he tried to slap her... arse. A rising of voices and crashes soon followed.

**Eragon POV**

**(AN: This is right after Arya asked for the shirt.) **Eragon groaned as he felt himself be dragged out of the cacti. He opened his eyes to find everyone but Arya and Charlie surrounding him. He shakily stood up and let his eyes sweep the deserted lot for the girls.

"Where is Arya?" he carefully asked. He hoped she hadn't run away. Saphira and Eridor seemed deep in conversation but thankfully, Shruiken answered his question.

"She left to get a shirt right before we dragged you out." Shruiken's words echoed in Eragon's mind, followed by disappointment. He wanted to get one more look at her, even if it resulted with another slap.

_My goodness, little one, I didn't know you had such a side. _Saphira reprimanded.

_Ha-ha, like I havn't seen how you gaze at Eridor and Thorn like a starving man after food. Which one will you pick? _Eragon teased the dragoness.

_You have no idea what you do to me. By the way, Eridor told me to warn you about a certain surprise, and expect it to be heavy. _Saphira laughed at her own joke.

_What do you- UNGH! _Eragon gasped as a lecher named Tyler fell right onto a lecher named Eragon.

_Don't say I didn't warn you. _Saphira commented, sending a puff of smoke into the air.

**Eragon: Ow, I sure collected a lot of bruises this chapter.**

**Saphira: Ya think?**

**Azure: Well thanks for reading this chapter! And my thanks to the following reviewers-**

**NormalityIsNonexistant: Ikr elves are awesome! (Arya says hi.) I felt kind of bad for doing that to Murtagh, but it was necessary. Btw, I like your name. Here's your cupcake! It has chocolate frosting. **

**: Cool name. Here's a confetti cupcake! :)**

**JAtkins: Bah, Earth will be fine, if anything, their arrival might do more healing than harm. XD Here's a sugar coated cupcake!**

**EminemBitches: Thanks for the advice. I tried my best with it. Here is a cupcake of awesomeness. :P**

**Please, for me?**

**Or maybe my puppy?**

**Don't make a puppy sad...**

**Click it.**

**For the puppy.**


	3. Chaos

**Rating: T for mild violence, swearing, and and mild sexuality.**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think a middle schooler could wind up with ownership of the Inheritance cycle?**

**A/N: I'm back! I'm at home sick with a sore throat so I decided to update! And thanks to those who have reviewed, it means so much to me! *takes bite of ramen* Ah, where was I? Yes, more cupcakes will be given out to those newcomers at the end of this chappie! **

**Murtagh: Why haven't I starred in one of your random conversations?**

**Azure: Silly Murty. It's because I havn't wanted to torture you yet! *flashes evil grin* YET.**

**Murtagh: Oh god. *turns to audience* Just read on!**

**Chaos**

**Eridor POV**

Eridor stared at the incredible scene in front of him. Arya certainly knew how to hit two perverts with one kick.

_Eridor, I think it's 'hit two birds with one stone.' _Arya crept into his mind.

_I know, I just changed it to suit the situation. _Eridor explained to his rider.

_Ah. Thank you for the compliment. I would step outside and admire my handiwork, but I'm afraid that the result would be rather... nevermind. _Arya closed her mind off after saying this, only letting a small train of thought pass through.

**Arya POV**

Arya, still panting from the energy it had taken to kick that groping moron out of the window, turned to Charlie, eyes flashing in anger.

"Before you even explode on me, I actually was warning you about him, he just interrupted it." Charlie spat with with equal menace. She then visibly calmed and gestured for Arya to follow.

Soon enough, they stepped out of the dark hallway and into a dark room, which suddenly was bathed in light as Charlie did something with the wall.

"Woah! you didn't tell me you could use magic!" Arya exclaimed backing against the door.

Charlie laughed, "It's because I can't, the light feeds off of electricity! I wish I could use magic though."

"Oh." Arya replied stupidly. She looked closely at the girl in front of her. Because of the bad lighting before, she hadn't seen that Charlie had waist-length blond hair with purple added to the last few inches. Her eyes were the same shade of violet that she had dyed the ends of her silky locks. Her snow white skin radiated with heath, in a sharp contrast to the splash of freckles on her nose. She was wearing a pair of green plaid pajama pants with a black tank top. Only then did Arya realize it was nightime.

"I'm sorry, we must have woken you up at this time of night. Please, forgive us for the trouble we are surely causing you?" Arya bowed stiffly to Charlie.

"Um... first of all... can you please not bow to me? It freaks me out. Second, It is seriously of no problem whatsoever. I was only preparing to go to bed." she smiled kindly. She walked over to her dresser, pulling open the shirt drawer. Within seconds, she pulled out a lime green tank-top, and chucked it at Arya, who easily caught it, followed by purple sweatpants. At this Arya looked up at Charlie in an questioning way. Charlie nodded.

"You might not have noticed, but your pants are are a couple inches longer than you are." She explained. Arya quickly changed while Charlie turned her back. When Arya was done, the girls stepped out of the house to find a rather peculiar scene.

**Saphira POV (During and after Eridor and Arya's conversation.)**

After some random perverted guy fell on Eragon, chaos pratically followed. The-guy-whose-name-is-Tyler got up and tried to run back to Arya to grope her some more when Eragon decided to be dumb enough to get up and claim Arya as his. Tyler then tackled Eragon in a fight for Arya. Mind you, this guy must be in his mid-twenties, so physically he is a pedophile to do that to Arya. This alone angered Eridor to no end so, he tried to join the fight to kill the puny human. I didn't like the guy myself, but I figured our hostess wouldn't be too happy to step outside and find him minced and roasting over a fire. So, I stepped in and restrained Eridor, with the help of Thorn and Shuriken.

_LET ME AT HIM! _Eridor roared at his restraints.

_Eridor, I know he groped Arya, but that doesn't mean you get to roast him! _Shuriken said in an attempt to calm the enraged dragon.

_What would you know about protecting your rider? Yours died before you could even mark her_! Eridor shot at the riderless dragon.

_ERIDOR_! Thorn and Saphira yelled_, APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW OR ELSE_! We all looked at poor Shuriken, who was almost in tears.

_No, Eridor is right. I COULDN'T EVEN PROTECT MY OWN RIDER_! He sobbed, his expression purely of self hatred.

_Shuriken, don't go all emo on us_! Saphira cried out. But the black dragon crawled away, randomly plopping himself down about 50 yards away.

_Geez. _Saphira looked down at a still struggling Eridor. _You do NOT deserve this but... it'll shut you up. _And she kissed Eridor.

**Thorn POV**

Betrayal. That was all he felt when he watched Saphira lean down to kiss Eridor.

_No. No. NOOO! _he roared at the sky in anguish. _Why Saphira? I love you so much. It didn't and still doesn't matter that you are the last female dragon in Alagaesia. I felt that spark start when I saw you flying toward me on the Burning plains. I never wanted to hurt you, but Galbatorix still forced me. My true name first began to change when I fell deeper in love with you. It finally changed when I made that resolve to be there for you forever. So why do you throw away my feelings_? The last part he wimpered. Little did he know that when he closed his mind off to everyone, he forgot to close it off from Saphira.

_You... love me? _Saphira tentatively pushed the thought into Thorn's mind.

_Y-yes. I love you Saphira. _Thorn finally confessed.

_I...I- _Saphira began to stutter, but was interrupted as she was tackled by Eridor, whom was asking for more from Saphira.

It was then that the girls walked out.

**Charlie POV**

She stepped out and were immediately greeted by the sight of Eragon and Tyler rolling in the dirt, and Eridor trying to make-out with Saphira. As they stared, they noticed Murtagh trying to pull the angry boys apart, Thorn growling at Eridor, and Shuriken crying in the back of the group. After five minutes of gawking at the insane sight, Charlie decided that she had enough.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she roared, louder than the four dragons put together, and double the venom. Everyone openly gaped at this outburst. Apparently, they had thought she was a sweet little girl who was a complete goody two-shoes, eh?

_Look who couldn't be more wrong about my innocence. _Charlie thought to herself, thinking of the time she had stuck a gopher snake in her science teachers desk drawer for giving her an F on her gopher snake report. _Heh. She deserved it._

Seeing the suddenly evil look on Charlie's face, everyone stopped what the were doing and got off each other. Charlie saw that Shuriken was still crying. She made to make a step toward him, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see that it was Murtagh, shaking his head.

"Don't." was all he said before she broke free of his hold. She ran toward Shuriken, a feeling in her heart, very unknown, blossomed as the tears began fall. They fell because she hated seeing the dragon who was depicted as evil in the hearts of everyone of Alagaesia, one whom was forced to do more wrongs than rights in his life; cry. That was all she thought as she reached the mourning dragon. When, just as she touched him, excruciating pain and light broke out in her body and Shuriken's.

When she drifted back to conciousness, Charlie felt another presence comforting her own. She felt safe as she opened her eyes to find herself under the midnight wing of Shuriken. She sat up, and leaned against his side, and looked at her hand. Right there, almost blending in with her own skin, was the Gedwey Ignasia.

_Shuriken? Am I your rider? Why me? How did this happen? What does this mean? _Charlie bombarded him with questions.

_Yes child, I am your dragon. I chose you because... you could be her reincarnation. This happened because I never marked her. I managed to keep that personal power to myself. This means that we are now inseparable. _He said, answering each one of her questions separately. She snuggled up against him, and felt glad for his decision.

_Um... we should probably tell the others about this. _Charlie suggested.

_And that we shall. _Shuriken declared, getting up to tell the awaiting group.

**Azure: So... do you hate me? Love me? Don't care?**

**Shuriken: I'm grateful that I got a Rider in the first place.**

**Charlie: Even if she's evil? *evil smile overtakes face***

**Shuriken: *sighs* Yes.**

**Charlie: YES! *hugs Shuriken around neck in an attempt to hug him to death.***

**Azure: Ookay... 0.o**

**NOOB List**

**NarukoFoxDemon: Why am I doing this when I could text you, I have NO idea. Here's a red velvet cupcake with stalker frosting. It's especially made for my personal stalker.**

**Cara Meirfert: Thanks. Here's your red velvet cupcake. :)**

**Older List**

**NormalityIsNonexistant: Ouch. I feel bad for the guy. But I would've done the same. :) Anyways, are you seriously reading my mind? Both things I already had planned! lol**

**EminemBitches: Yup. They seriously shrank. lol XD**

**Restrained Freedom: I have plans set for this... *evil laughing for many minutes* I hope this chapter was satisfying for you. :)**

**THIS BUTTON IS MY CURE!**

**CURE MY SICKNESS PLEASE!**

**l**

**V**


	4. Revelations

**Disclaimer: No, I have not aquired the Inheritance Cycle as my own property in the last 24 hours. *sighs***

**A/N: Am beginning to spoil you guys? I'm seriously beginning to think so. ;) My sore throat feels a little better, but my mom is forcing me to gargle salt water three times today. -_- I am not happy about that.**

**Shuriken: I know, it leaves a horrid aftertaste.**

**Azure: Wait, dragons can get sore throats? O.O**

**Shuriken: Yeah, I'm starting to think you're contagious. *coughing fit starts***

**Azure: Crap! *dives under bed* Read on!**

**Revelations**

**Eragon POV**

An all-too-familiar bright light filled the area around Shuriken and Charlie as the girl reached the large dragon. Mere seconds later, the light faded to show Charlie collapsing onto the ground next to Shuriken. Eragon began to run toward the unconscious girl, but was held back by Saphira's talons closing around him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the other dragons doing the same to their riders.

_Let them come to us. _Saphira's solemn voice bounced on the interiors of Eragon's mind.

_Fine. _Eragon pouted. _But I can't help but worry._

_Don't worry, little one. She should be fine. _Saphira paused and started again, smiling. _Your reaction to Charlie's outburst was quite funny._

_Shut it. _Eragon snapped, embarrassed. _Besides, you ARE bigger than Eridor. Why didn't you get him off of you?_

_He is too strong for a hatchling his size_. Saphira answered_. Besides, it looks to be that Charlie and Shuriken are walking over here._

_Yes! Finally we can get some answers_! Eragon escaped from Saphira's grasp and ran over to greet the two.

"You guys, Shuriken and I have an announcement to make." Charlie stated.

_We are now-_

"Dragon and Rider."

_I chose her because-_

"I could possibly be-"

"Woah, stop it! Your giving us migraines!" Arya cried out, to everyone's surprise.

"Ah, sorry." Charlie apologized, and explained the tale in her words.

"Well, thats that." Eragon said, summing up what he had just heard.

"Seems to make sense." Murtagh commented.

"Wait, so there are books about us right?" Arya asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, there's also a movie." Charlie said. "But it SUCKED."

"Um, what is a movie?" Eragon asked.

"It would be better to show you than explain." Charlie said mysteriously. "I'll be right back, since I need to get the stuff to set up the movie and bet this scum into his room," and after a failed attempt to heave Tyler over her shoulder, Eragon and Murtagh roughly picked him up and looked at Charlie.

"What goes on in his head?" Arya muttered, looking at Tyler in disgust.

"To be honest, I have no idea what goes on in my stepbrother's head, other than perverted things, and incest." she shuddered. "He honestly attempted to kiss me at our parent's weddding."

"YUCK!" everyone exclaimed.

"I know. Come, let's dump his royal ass in his room and watch the movie." Charlie said, racing in to complete those tasks.

**Everyone POV**

Screams followed the start of the movie. At the very end, every Inheritance character had been reduced to wimpering and shaking with fright.

"I am not a fucking redhead!" Arya exclaimed.

"With your temper, you could be." Eragon muttered.

"At least your character looked a LITTLE bit like you!" Arya snapped.

"Since when do I have blonde hair and blue eyes?" Eragon retorted.

_My voice absolutely sucked! _Saphira roared over everyone else. _And I didn't grow that fast!_

"At least your characters weren't emo-looking!" Murtagh yelled.

_We weren't even in it! _Eridor and Thorn moaned.

_I was in for like a second! _Shuriken groaned.

"In my opinion, baby Saphira was adorable. But I agree, thank goodness the books are soo much better." Charlie let out a breath and grabbed her couple copies of the books and passed them around.

When the night was over, everyone had finished the copies that had been assigned to them. They had even managed to share the bits they read with the others.

"You know what?" Charlie began. "We should ask for a remake of the movie. With the ACTUAL CHARACTERS!"

_How? I mean, how could we acomplish that? _Eridor asked.

"Easy. We first visit Mr. Paolini." Charlie said with a mischeivious grin. "And we will build onto the plan from there."

Murtagh, having caught onto the plan, said with an impish smile on his face, "Does this involve some kidnapping?"

Arya, following with this, "And some bad-ass moments?"

"Yes to both, you make for some good cohorts" Charlie complimented them.

"What are we doing?" Within seconds, Eragon had flopped the moment of epic understanding into a mass facepalm.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" every being, including the author, roared at Eragon.

"Don't kill me!" Eragon screamed, diving behind Saphira for protection.

"He wouldn't last a second in junior high." Charlie stated. Then, a lightbulb lit up! "That's it! You guys are going to junior high with me!" Charlie yelled, as if she had the most brilliant idea in centuries. It was actually amazing that none of Charlie's neighbors had woken up due to the racket caused by all the pandemonium.

"..." Murtagh, Arya, and Eragon stared at Charlie, wondering just what was wrong with this girl. Thankfully, Shurikan broke the silence.

_Are there any other dragons here?_

"No."

All the dragon's hearts sank. The only female was Saphira.

"Oh crap! We need to hide the dragons somewhere!" Charlie panicked. "Us humans on Earth don't beleive that there are such things as dragons or elves or anything magical!"

This revelation left everyone speechless. Thankfully, Saphira thought of something.

_Why don't the other dragons and I find some caves in those lovely little mountains to hide out in. Once we find some, we shall contact our rider's through the links._

"Brilliant!" Arya agreed.

So the dragons flew off in search of caves to hide in.

"So what was that you were talking about a 'junior high?" Murtagh nervously asked Charlie. In return, he got a rather frightening smile from the girl. Again everyone wondered what was wrong with the girl.

And that was how the following Monday morning, the three IC characters found themselves dressed in modern clothing and holding school bags in front of the junior high. Charlie was dressed in a white blouse with a purple and black plaid tie with a matching plaid skirt and black ballet flats. Arya was in a similar outfit, with green replacing the purple. Murtagh and Eragon were wearing jeans and black tennis shoes, with one red and one blue tee-shirt respectively. They swallowed the bile that had risen, and stepped through the gates and into the mayhem that followed.

**A/N: Ha! Cliffie! And you would not BELIEVE how hard this chapter was to write. So, please forgive me if its kinda crappy. :/**

**Murtagh: *skim reads* Yup, it's crappy.**

**Azure: You know what Murty? I have found my means to torture you. *smiles while holding a bag of catnip and a sack that is moving***

**Murty: Oh crap. *tries to escape but finds himself to be tied to a chair* Shit!**

**Azure: This is a perfect comparison to what would happen if you suddenly found yourself in a group of fangirls. *dumps catnip on Murtagh, cuts his restraints loose, and releases cats out of the sack.***

**Murtagh: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! *runs out of room with a cat on his face***

**Azure: If you review, you might be able to save Murtagh *flinches as a bloody piece of cloth lands on her* or, at least, what's left of him.**

**Replies to Reviews**

**Cara Meirfert: Your welcome. I'm glad I was able to heal him. :)**

**: I'm glad I was able to use my 'author powers' for some good :)**

**NormalityIsNonexistant: You curse at people at school in Dwarvish and Urgal? Nice. Charlie is half OC half self insert. But yeah, technically I get to ride him :) Review and we might be able to talk about you getting a dragon. ;D**

**This button will save Murtagh from crazed Kittehs!**

**Save the emo dude!**


	5. Insane Girls

**Rating: T for Near-nudity, violence, and crazy fangirls. 'Nuff said.**

**Disclaimer: As much as would love to own the Inheritance Cycle and my friend would probably like to own Murtagh for her own benefit, I don't. *tear falls***

**AN: I'm back! I would've updated before now, but my mother insisted on me packing both my room and my bathroom. (I'm moving to a new house next Friday.) Enough about me and my excuses, you guys are here for the story, eh?**

**Murtagh: Yes, Azure, you bore everyone here with your ceaseless rambling.**

**Arya: You might not want to insult her after last chapter...**

**Murtagh: *winces as Azure springs over and fingers a scar on his cheek* Sorry Mistress.**

**Azure: Since when did Murtagh become my personal slave?**

**Arya: Since he became scared of you.**

**Azure: Awesome!**

**Arya: *turns to audience* She may not know it, but she terrifies any member of the male species that comes near, save for Shuriken. Hell, she scares even me! *sighs* Read on to see us in middle school!**

**Insane Girls**

**Eragon POV**

The second Eragon and Murtagh stepped onto the school grounds; they were immediately flocked by squealing girls. Pieces of cloth went flying into the air as the girls each wanted a piece of the boys as their own. Eragon looked over at Murtagh to see that he had almost three times the amount of girls as him. Jealousy shot through him and for a moment, he was about to explode in fury. But wait! He felt the girls being shoved away from him and felt a soothing hand on his arm. Who was his savior?

He turned and found his chocolate brown eyes engulfed by Arya's emerald ones. **(A/N: Bet you saw that one coming eh?) **As he stared, he found a look of uncertainty. It couldn't be...

"Well, are you two lovebirds going to gaze lovingly at each other forever? Or are you going to help me rescue Murty-boy?" Charlie's sarcastic remark reached their ears. The two in question returned to reality with a jolt. At the same time they exclaimed:

"We- we aren't lovebirds!"

"Oh really? So your hand on Eragon's arm is merely an accident?" Charlie snickered. "And even further, you aren't bothered by the fact that the little fangirlies tore all of Eragon's clothing off, with the exception of his boxers?" Eragon turned very red, but his flushed face couldn't even be compared to the raging inferno that was Arya's face.

"Pervert! How can you just stand there like that?" Arya yelled, slapping Eragon's face, and retreated a safe distance away. Charlie began to follow her but seemed to remember something. Pivoting on her heel, she twirled around to face Eragon. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but just chuckled and tossed a pair of spare jeans and a T-shirt at his face. He caught them, wondering just what was wrong with girls' minds. He took off to the nearest bathroom.

**Arya POV**

_Just WHAT is wrong with his sick head? _Arya flared her nostrils in fury. _But maybe that certain attribute is one thing that I like him. Wait, Arya, did you just think that? I meant it as a friend. Right, a friend. _She shook her head, clearing her thoughts, and stopped. Before her very eyes, was a sight she never wanted to see again. Murtagh was climbing the flagpole in his tightie whities, with about half of the girls in the school climbing after him. The worst part was that at the moment, one perverted little slut was reaching up to grab those flashy underpants.

"STOP IN THE NAME OF NARUKO!" a voice behind Arya boomed. All the pursuing girls screamed in fear, for apparently, they knew this girl. Arya turned around and was greeted with the sight of a girl of medium stature, with blonde hair done up in two long side ponytails. She was wearing a punk-style red blouse, a black miniskirt, long black stockings, black converse, and a crimson skull necklace that perfectly accented her blood red streaks at the ends of her ponytails. Her blue eyes sparked with furiousity as she pulled out a knife.

_Is that even legal_? Arya thought, her eyes widening as she saw the girl hurled it at the flagpole, pinning the slut leader **(A/N: The one that tried to get Murty's undies.) **by her shirt. Brushing her hands off, the angered blonde visibly calmed and held her hand out to Arya.

"My name is Naruko. I'm Charlie's best friend." she smiled and pointed to the girls that appeared behind her. "These two are Nin and Ash." Nin was a girl about five foot three, and had thick brown hair of varying shades that reached a few inches past her shoulders. Her green eyes, rimmed with black nerdy glasses, sparkled with a sort of evil excitement. Ash was a very short girl with black hair that swung around her lower back. She had hazel eyes that seemed to glimmer with a sort of wide-eyed innocence.

"Hey." Nin waved at Arya.

"Hi!" Ash exclaimed, bouncing over to jump onto Arya.

"Oof!" Arya got the wind knocked out of her as Ash jumped up onto her face. The little girl sure was heavy! Arya shoved Ash off of her face as she got up and dusted off her pants. Offering a hand to Ash, she sighed. The little girl immediately took it as she stood up.

"Ah, sorry. I get a little over-excited when I meet new people, or so I'm told. Can you forgive me?" Ash looked up at Arya with such a sorrowful face that Arya had to give in.

"It's okay, Ash, you didn't hurt me." Arya assured the little one.

"Hey!" Charlie's voice shot over to the assembled group. "The bell is going to ring! We've got to get in class!" She jogged over, with Eragon and Murtagh struggling to keep up, both fully clothed much to Arya's relief. When the three came over, a few introductions flew by, and then the group sprinted to their first class, which all of them shared.

"This is Arya Greenleaf. And these two brothers are Eragon Fier and Murtagh Fier." the English teacher pointed to each student as she said their names. Charlie had made up the last names as she somehow registered the newcomers. After a quick hello from Arya, Eragon, and Murtagh, the threesome sat in their assigned seats. Class flew by after that. Before they knew it, it was time to go to PE.

"Just a quick warning, we have to change in front of other people in the locker rooms." Charlie said casually. After seeing the horrified looks on Arya and Murtagh's faces, and a rather pervy one on Eragon's, Charlie quickly amended her words. "No- I mean there are a girl's locker room and a boy's locker room. Horrified faces turned into relieved, and the pervy grin was wiped off of Eragon's expression, quickly replaced by one of discomfort.

PE also whipped by very quickly and soon the girls found themselves walking back to the locker rooms.

"Ugh, you are SO lucky to have ninja parents Naru!" Charlie complained very loudly. Naruko grinned at this.

"I know." Naruko made a face. "But it gets to be a huge pain in the ass."

"Still, you are lucky to be that coordinated." Nin joined the conversation.

"Arya's very fit too!" Ash chirped.

"You know," Arya changed the subject. "Ash stands out in your little assemble like a wolf among sheep. I mean, you guys all have at least a bit of evil thoughts, yet she is so innocent."

"You can't exactly say that, she's-" Charlie was interrupted as a bucket of neon purple was slam-dunked on her head by Ash. Pandemonium followed as the other girls soon found themselves being pursued by the childlike girl. The fleeing group was headed towards the boys. Eragon soon found himself in a waterfall of neon blue. Naruko ran straight into Murtagh, followed by a cannon of neon red that exploded onto the two of them. Arya, doubled over in an attempt to conceal the laughter that was bubbling in her throat, got drenched in neon green. Nin failed to escape the onslaught of Ash the Paint Sprayer, and was enveloped by a neon orange. A very long, very awkward silence followed.

**Murtagh POV**

As he laid there with a dripping Naruko on him, Murtagh looked directly into the girl's eyes, finding himself entranced by them. Sure he had thought she was cute earlier, but no girl had affected him like she was now. Just then, he realized that the position they were in was kind of perverted to any observer. Murtagh was lying flat on his back, with his arms, positioned to catch her, wrapped around her, one hand wrapped around her waist and the other clutching her bra strap. She had her arms wrapped around his neck, and was sprawled out on him. At the same time, they both blushed crimson, much darker than the paint that was drying on them. They quickly stood up, instantly pretending that it never happened. They never moved more than a few inches away from each other.

"Hey! We match!" they exclaimed, having just noticed this.

"Rats! I never got Murtagh in neon pink!" Ash moved to get Murtagh, but Naruko stepped in, trying to block most of the paint, but she was too small to cover all of Murtagh. They ended up matching again.

"We still match." Murtagh whispered in Naruko's ear. To his surprise, she giggled. He was even more surprised when she grabbed his arm, and clung to it. He stared at her, wondering if he had imagined the wink she gave him.

"Umm," Nin said all of the sudden. "We need to get to our lockers!" With that, she hurried the girls to the locker rooms. Naruko stayed behind, and shyly squeezed his arm before letting go.

"See you at lunch." She whispered before dashing off after her friends. Murtagh stared after her. Before, she had been the loud, delinquent tomboy. Now, she had turned into a quiet, very delicate girl.

"She's a keeper, that one." Eragon laughed.

"I suppose she is." Murtagh said dazedly, a small smile on his face. Perhaps he wouldn't mind learning more about her.

**Azure: Tada~ How did you like it? I know everyone is a little OOC, but I think I can attribute that to hormones. ;) Naruko is my bestie in my actual life, she writes Naruto fanfics, so if you want to try her, her Username is NarukoFoxDemon. Ash is my other friend, and is seriously that crazy sometimes. :) Nin is one of my reviewers-turned-character. The most fun scene to write was the paint scene. :P**

**Murtagh: *whining* I'm not that sappy!**

**Azure: Shut up. Be glad I gave you permission to like my friend. V.V Be grateful.**

**Murtagh: True enough. But did I have to be climbing a flagpole in my underpants?**

**Azure: Yes. Yes you did.**

**Murtagh: Should've known.**

**Azure: If you don't want to get drenched in neon paint, you might as well click that little blue button that's winking at you. Yes, the one that says 'Review'.**

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Cara Meirfert: I don't know, at my school, they are really bad at enforcing rules. I swear, I saw some people making out (with tongue!) with the yard duty standing not five feet away from them. What do they do at your school? But I know, classmates can be so annoying! Mine are so loud and obnoxious! As for the dentist, I've been at my dentist for five hours. Not very fun. By the way, I love long reviews. :)**

**EminemBitches: Glad you thought it was funny. :)**

**NarukoFoxDemon: You better review. *glares***

**RestrainedFreedom: I know, I'm just trying to add a bit of drama, since drama can get to be funny sometimes. :)**

**NormalityIsNonexistant: Well, did you like? I had fun setting mah kitties after him, right Trouble? *cat purrs* He liked it. 'Spawn of Maggots' hahahaha- classic. I'm glad you didn't think that was crappy. I honestly did. :/ But you changed that. Thank you.**

**Review if you don't want to get covered in neon paint!**

**Save yourself!**

**l**

**V**


	6. Thoughts of the Mind

**Rating: T for Perverted thoughts**

**Disclaimer Ego: Sadly I don't own IC, else Murtagh would be my personal slave.**

**Murtagh: I kind of already am.**

**Disclaimer Ego: Shut up. You're slaving for my Azure ego, but you're owned by CP.**

**A/N: You just saw one of my many personalities. XD I seriously scare myself with them! *sighs* Anyway… I AM SO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE! I was moving into a new house and didn't have any internet! :'( *breaks down in tears***

**Murtagh: *pats Azure on the back* its okay. I'm here.**

**Azure: You care? Even though I kept torturing you?**

**Murtagh: Yes. Although could you get on with the story? I kind of want to start dating Naruko right now.**

**Azure: WHY YOU LITTLE PUNK! GRR! *charges Murtagh***

**Murtagh: *dodges but still is hit* YOU BITCH!**

***dust cloud rises with a flurry of flying limbs***

**Arya: *walks in to see Azure and Murtagh fighting* Geez you two. Again? **

**Naruko: *walks in after hearing Arya and the fight.* No! Don't hurt Murty! *demeanor calms* Again.**

**Murtagh: What is with everyone liking that stupid nickname?**

**Naruko: It's-**

**Azure: Your face! *fight restarts***

**Narukofoxdemon: Bwahaha I stole her computer! And now I give it back TeeHee**

**Charlie: *appears out of nowhere* That was random…**

**Arya: Naruko, we will write this chapter for Azure.**

**Naruko: Awright!**

**Thoughts of the Mind**

**Naruko POV**

Mere seconds after the girls left, Naruko appeared behind Charlie, scaring the daylights out of her.

"Gah! Stop with your insane ninja techniques!" Charlie panted, trying to calm her hearts erratic beating. Naruko just stuck her tongue out at Charlie, immediately bursting into a giggling fit. Everyone looked at the ninja chick, incredulous looks slathered onto their faces. Arya was the exception, looking between the mirthful girl and the open mouthed group.

"She giggled. So what?" Arya asked out loud. Naruko, having just heard this, immediately stopped giggling, her hands covering her mouth.

"I'm not allowed too." She murmured mournfully. She looked up to find Arya's questioning gaze on her, confusion swirling in the alien orbs that seemed to stare into her soul. There was something about Arya that wasn't human, that much Naruko could decipher.

_Silly. Those sci-fi movies are befuddling your mind with strange ideas._ She thought to herself. _Besides, you're not supposed to believe in that kind of thing either._

Snapping back to reality, Naruko found the girls staring at her again.

"Good morning." Nin said sarcastically, catching Naruko's attention.

"Ah sorry, I kinda spaced out." Naruko laughed, rubbing the back of her head. "Besides, why I can't giggle is a story for later." Arya opened her mouth, only to change her mind and set off her newly assigned locker. Naruko and the others quickly followed.

**Charlie POV**

Shortly after arriving at her locker, Charlie turned around to find that Arya's locker was right next to Naruko's. Smiling to herself she quickly changed and hopped over to the chatting girls. Before she could open her mouth, four huge presences crammed themselves into Charlie's mind.

_Charlie. _Shuriken, Saphira, Thorn, and Eridor all spoke at once.

_Yes? _Charlie tentatively pushed the thought into the dragons' minds.

_Do you mind closing your link to me when you're in the locker rooms? It's kind of hard to sleep when you have locker-room girls in your head. _Shuriken requested, very irritated.

_You have it easy Shuriken! At least it isn't GUYS in your head! _Saphira and Thorn snapped at the black shrike.

_I actually don't mind. It's a nice view. _Eridor cut in. Mentally, everyone stared at the emerald dragon. _But not as nice as a certain sapphire dragoness that I see._

_Pervert!_ Saphira roared, with Thorn and Shuriken nodding in agreement.

_Well, any more requests? _Charlie asked, vexed at the disturbance that the dragons had caused.

_Ah yes, do you mind passing Shuriken's message on to everyone else, including Arya, for my sanity? _Saphira pleaded.

_Fine_. Charlie agreed, rolling her eyes. _Besides, why couldn't you tell them yourselves?_

_We didn't want to scar ourselves further by slipping into their minds. _Thorn answered for the others.

_Okay… _Charlie sighed, pushing the dragons out of her mind.

Charlie looked at Arya and Naruko, only to find them staring at her. It was then that she realized that she had been making seemingly random expressions during her conversation with the dragons. Ignoring the gaze of her best friend, she pushed her consciousness toward Arya, just like Eragon had taught her in the past week.

_Arya? Can you close your mind off from Eridor? He's getting disgusting thoughts from the 'view' that he's getting out of your head. _Charlie asked of the elf. _We also have to tell the boys to do so too, but for reason that Saphira and Thorn are very uncomfortable. _

_Ah, thank you Charlie._ Arya replied, shielding her mind from a certain perverted dragon. _Can I please tell Murtagh? I'm terrified to go into Eragon's mind, only to discover his otherworldly thoughts about me._

_So I have to see them? Ew! _Charlie complained, but pulled her mind from Arya's and into Eragon's thoughts. Nothing could prepare her for what she saw next in Eragon's obsession with Arya.

**Arya POV**

After Charlie pulled out of her mind, Arya noticed that Naruko was looking at them, eyebrow raised. Arya shrugged and directed her consciousness toward Murtagh's thoughts, and found him daydreaming about Naruko.

**(A/N: Happy now Murtagh?**

**Murtagh: I'm not sappy!**

**Azure: Whatever)**

_Murtagh! Do you mind closing your mind off from Thorn? He's deeply disturbed. _Arya said, interrupting Murtagh's thoughts. _Ahh! Look somewhere else!_

Arya's outburst was caused by the sight of Eragon in a towel. _Just_ a towel. Murtagh quickly closed his eyes, and calmly replied to Arya's message.

_Thanks Arya._

With that, Arya quickly returned to her body. Moments later, she changed back into her blouse and skirt, wishing for pants. In fact, she was very homesick, wishing to among the magical forests of Du Weldenvarden. All attempts to return to Alagaesia were unsuccessful, since they were on another planet altogether.

Earth itself wasn't comfortable. Sure, she enjoyed the coziness of not having to sleep on the floor, and other such things, but it just wasn't home. She liked the diversity in life too, but the humans were polluting the Earth, and not even trying to limit it, or so Arya thought. Hate filled her as she thought of the documentary that she had watched with Charlie. How humans killed whales and tigers, just for their fat of fur, or how they cut down whole forests, just for the making of paper and buildings. It sickened her just to think of the cruelty the humans treated each other. Sure it was bad in Alagaesia, but Earth made it look like school playground. Humans seemed to take pride in killing each other with atrocities like "guns" and "bombs." And they thought they were civilized!

Arya was brought of her swirling thoughts of hate by Naruko, whom had been trying to get her attention for the last five minutes.

"What's up? You zoned out like five minutes ago! We have got to go to lunch!" Naruko called, waving her hands in front of Arya and Charlie's faces. The two snapped out of their ponderings and hurried out of the locker room, swiftly followed by the other girls.

**Eragon POV (10 minutes earlier)**

_Arya._ Eragon thought as he relayed memories of himself spying on the striking elven princess. How he once caught her in a swimsuit, playing with one of his female guards in a waterfall. He had quickly hidden himself in a tree, covering any traces of his consciousness with multiple temporary spells. A better still time was when he once walked in to her bathing with only a towel on. He surely got quite a beating after that. The best time, one he didn't ruin for himself, was when he saw her undressing herself _all the way._ He been walking in the forest near the Varden's camp, and found a pleasant spring. He had been ready to charge into the water, hollering not unlike a bloodhound on a scent, but a rather welcoming sight came into view. Arya was standing near the water's edge, back turned to him, pulling her shirt off!

_EW! Eragon, you disgust all womankind by thinking such disturbing thoughts! _A rather unwelcome voice interrupted Eragon's memory reliving quite rudely.

_Charlie! What are you doing here in the confines of my mind? How did you slip through my barriers? _Eragon's panicked mind reacted, wondering just how much his student had seen.

_Easy, pervert. Your barriers aren't up at all. Besides, speaking of which, can you put up a barrier for Saphira? She is so traumatized by your thoughts that she can't even tell you this herself. That's why I'm here, sicko. _Charlie plaintive voice echoed within the walls of Eragon's head. _By the way, I saw everything, starting with the swimsuit._

_Please don't tell her, Charlie. I'm begging you. _Eragon visualized himself on his hands and knees as he thought this.

_Not until you are ready to tell her. But it has to be sometime, okay? I don't want you two to start dating only to break up over that. _

_Thanks, can you get out of my head? Your lack of sanity is getting to me._

_I'll gladly oblige. Your moronic actions and perverted ways are going to rub off on me if I don't leave soon. _Charlie quickly fled as Eragon purposely brought up the shot of Arya's shirtless form.

_Well then. _Eragon searched in his mind for his link to Saphira, and narrowed it so that only emotions could slither through.

_Ah, at last Eragon. I swear, your thoughts have worsened since we got here. _Saphira easily swept through Eragon's barriers as she said this.

_I know, but that's why you love me._ Eragon chuckled as Saphira shuddered at this.

_I don't think so, little one. I love you for MUCH different reasons. _

_Ah, I'll leave it at that for now. I suppose you DO have some jealous shrikes waiting for you to get back to them, while I have an elf princess to win over. _

_Don't even mention those boys. But I suppose that you are right this once. _With that Saphira left the confines of Eragon's mind to confront her potential mates.

Eragon simply smiled and returned to his fantasies.

**Naruko: Well, I think we did a nice job.**

**Arya: Agreed. Azure, do you approve?**

**Azure: I suppose. *sighs* Murtagh?**

**Murtagh: *walks over* Yes? Anything I can do, your royal bitchiness?**

**Azure: Yes. *slaps***

**Arya: Ooooo… She isn't in a good mood. You'd best read your reply and review quickly. *winces as Murtagh's howling fills the air.* Especially the reviewing part. **

**Replies to Reviews**

**Cara Meirfert: Thank you for the feedback. :)**

**NormalityIsNonexistant: Well, I took mercy on him. :) I hate PE as well. They always make us run! D: btw thank you for liking it. :) **

**NarukoFoxDemon: Cya!**

**IronMikeTyson: You changed your name! I like it though…. Anyways… when I get kind of hyper over it, everyone stares at me like I'm insane. (which I am, but that's not the point.) So ya, I think that answers your question.**

**Restrained Freedom: Hopefully less girl power… **

**(A/N: I now have a poll up on my profile. Check it out!)**

**Want a new chapter before Inheritance is released?**

**You better follow the arrow, and click Mr. Faster Update.**

**He's Blue**

**l**

**V**


	7. Plans

**Rating: T for girls who need some REAL clothing. Oh and a CERTAIN villain who wants a dragon hide hat.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inheritance Cycle dammit!**

**A/N: I know this update is weeks after the date I promised, and I'm really pissed at myself for that. So to the cause of this mishap- DAMN YOU SCHOOL AND YOUR STUPID NEED FOR ASSIGNING HOMEWORK! :( Yes, I'm sorry readers.**

**Shuriken: *puts paw on Azure's head, nearly squashing her* Calm down child.**

**Azure: Ack. Shuriken. I. Can't. Breathe. *pushes paw off* Read on!**

**Plans**

**Murtagh POV**

The second he stepped out of the locker room, Murtagh reopened his link with Thorn. It was weird not to have the red shrike in his head.

_Ah. Thanks Murtagh. _Thorn's deep voice rippled through Murtagh's entire being, even with such a distance between them.

_No problem at all, brother. It was my fault for scarring you like that. _Murtagh replied.

_Pfft, I've got some competition here at the caves. Later! _Thorn quickly excused himself, but not before Murtagh saw the dragon's 'courting gift' to Saphira: a large, cerulean rock melted and carved to the shape of a rose. Murtagh smiled at this, knowing that the dragoness would love her gift.

Anyways, Murtagh needed to get to lunch quickly, before the demon-fan girls from hell discovered where he was and raped him. It was almost funny that girls readily- no, bad Murtagh! You'll turn into Eragon with such disgusting thoughts! Ugh, that was beside the point. The point was that he needed to get to lunch, no need to elaborate.

*****Random Break*****

As Murtagh walked with his tray to find a free table, a familiar voice caught him.

"Hey Murtagh, over here!" Arya called, waving a free hand from a table in the corner, where she and Eragon were sitting with Charlie and company. Setting his course, he began to walk over when a girl stepped over and blocked the path to his destination.

"Um, excuse me-'' Murtagh began, but whatever else he was about to say plunged right back into silence as he realized just who had decided to mess with him right there. The queen of sluts had returned.

"Missed me didn't you?" the girl's cold, icy blue eyes momentarily closed as she chuckled. "My name is Corey and I welcome you to our school!" she bounced up and down at this, her molasses colored hair splaying out. Dropping her voice level so that only Murtagh could hear, she added: "And I would like to get to know you _very_ well."

_Corey? More like Whore-y! _Murtagh thought, freaked out at her implication. He scrutinized her appearance, attempting to glean some information about her in some way. She had long, straightened hair, a face so covered with make-up that he couldn't even try to distinguish her original features, and a seductive smirk plastered onto her face. Her clothes? They would make a stripper jealous with their scantiness, what with the glittery pink top that did nothing to conceal her obviously stuffed bra and the white skirt that was just begging to rip in half and reveal the inch of skin that was covered. All-in-all, he was dealing with a slut. Somehow though, she still remained somewhat attractive, and Murtagh couldn't help but feel slightly turned on, though that spark died out just as soon as it started.

Murtagh simply nodded at her, and shoved past her, wading through the tables to his friends. He sat down in the chair that was left, one between Naruko and Eragon. He immediately ravaged his meal, leaving nothing but a slight whiff of chicken sandwich, and even that was slight. He sighed, silently wishing for more food. As if she had just heard Murtagh's wish, Naruko silently offered some of her sushi to him, throwing a meaningful look. After a failed attempt with chopsticks, Murtagh plucked up a rice ball and was about to swallow it when something on the TV. caused him to choke on it, with Eragon, Arya, and Charlie jumping in surprise at the same time.

"…_Now, sightings of a man going by the name of 'Galbatorix'_ _have led to officials to the belief that the Russian Mafia has gained a dangerous new leader. One of our eyewitnesses managed to snap a picture of the suspect,_ _before he 'disappeared into thin air."_

Here, the Alagaesians crammed in for a look, and nearly fainted in terror. Not only was Galbatorix back, he was back and active. It was their worst nightmares come to life. They had naively believed that somehow, maybe Galbatorix had died on their passage to Earth. Could they be more wrong?

But the question was that how had Galbatorix gotten himself in that position as a Mafia boss so quickly? How had he already gotten himself on the "wanted" list of the world? And just what was he planning to do? Murtagh's thoughts zipped around his head in circles. A sudden hand fell on his shoulder, and a head leaned into his ear.

"Follow me, and tell Arya and Eragon to meet us in five minutes." Charlie breathed, her breath smelling of the mint gum she was chewing.

"Meet us where?" Murtagh asked, before Charlie walked off.

She turned around, an evil grin splayed upon her face.

"My house of course," and with that, she disappeared within the crowd.

Murtagh put his head within his two hands, silently wondering when anyone would understand her intentions. Come on, first she tells us to never ditch school, and now she's doing that very thing herself! With a sigh, he got up, whispered Charlie's orders in Arya's ear, and snuck out of the cafeteria. What he didn't see though, was the blonde shadow silently creeping behind him, wondering just what exactly he was doing.

*****Random Break*****

When he reached the fence surrounding the school, Murtagh found himself face to face with none other than Naruko.

"What are you doing, following my friend out of the school, dragging your brother and Arya along?" she asked, very irritated. Murtagh just stared at her, wondering just how had she managed to glean this information and beat him to the fence.

As he stared, Naruko sighed, giving up. "Just go, I'll cover for you guys, but tell Charlie that she owes me a big explanation later." Naruko gave him a hard look as she said this.

Murtagh thanked her, and began to climb the 15 foot chain link fence, though his enhanced movements would've allowed him to hop it, but he didn't want to scare the girl behind him with his superhuman strength.

**Arya POV**

After the five minutes passed, Arya stood up, grabbed Eragon by the ear, and strode out of the cafeteria. Once she found an empty hallway, she stopped and started to fill Eragon in. For the first time since they got here on Earth, he didn't show any perverted implications. This was good, since she intended to keep it that way.

When she finished, the two silently crept out of the school, and found Charlie's house. First thing in the doorway though, was Charlie's no-good, very perverted brother. He tried to grope her in passing, but Eragon eliminated him with a swift kick in the gut. The two crept outside to the lot, where the sight of Eridor in his saddle and Charlie and Murtagh loading him up with supplies enough to last a week.

"Just what is going on?" Eragon asked before Arya could open her mouth to ask.

"Ah, you're on time. I was just about to explain to Murtagh the reason why we have to leave the public eye for a while," she gave a weak smile at this.

"So, what is the reason?" Arya prompted.

"Last week, while you guys were with your dragons, my dad told me that there were rumors of a Mafia boss visiting here to fix a few deals and that he was also looking for a group of people. I didn't make anything of it until today, when I saw your reactions to the news report. That's when I knew that we had to hide out until he left," Charlie said, fear lacing the edge to her voice.

"Why you too? He doesn't know that Shuriken chose another rider… does he?" Murtagh asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"My dad told me that the Mafia dude was also looking for an accomplice, one in this area that knew of you three and was helping you. That's why I have to hide as well. Well then, shall we be off? Because I think we are ready to go," Charlie explained. "Besides, I have an excuse as to why we aren't in school. I managed to arrange it that Eragon and Murtagh are my cousins on my mother's side, while Arya is my second cousin on my dad's side, and you guys are supposedly coming with me to Hawaii for two weeks. Why Hawaii? Well, Shuriken told me that Galbatorix absolutely hates tropical forests and is allergic to sunlight, so I figured that if he persisted, I'd give him hell."

Everyone stared at Charlie with a new light. Not only was she more evil then they thought, she also had information that only she could manage to weasel out. They all mounted Eridor, and found the caves that the dragons had staked out in at the mountain range to the north, the Sierra Nevadas.

**Galbatorix POV**

He stepped off the plane in LAX, and a malicious glint in his eye stated that he was all too aware of his new status. In his mink fur coat that reached his knees, and the rabbit skin cap on his head, the rest of his clothing black leather, his clothing symbolized just what he would do when he caught those silly little punks that dared get in his way. Even the dragons would become his clothing. Ah! His skin itched with anticipation for what was to come!

**Azure: I like this chapter very much. **

**Murtagh: For once, I agree.**

**Thorn: I think that bit of me and the carved rose was sweet.**

**Azure: Well, I had to add some fluff to this otherwise quite serious chapter. Although that was my favorite part. **

**Replies to Reviews**

**NarukoFoxDemon: Um… yay back? Haha**

**NormalityIsNonexistant: Here is your answer!**

**RestrainedFreedom: Here is the adventure part! It is the start of a VERY long story.**

**IronMikeTyson: Thank you. :) I take pride in my perverted humor ;) **


	8. An Interesting Flight

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Inheritance does not belong to me, but to Christopher Paolini, who has already finished the series. **

**A/N: I have no excuse. It has been months since I updated, and it's my fault. My grades dropped from my usual GPA, and my mother was livid. So, I'm sorry and I've decided that I will try to make this monthly, but no promises. It may be more, or much less, it all depends on my time management. Now that we have that out of the way, welcome back! I, Azure, am here to write you an update on our resident characters!**

**Murtagh: Azure you are seriously beginning to piss me off with your lack of updates. Come on, SEVEN MONTHS? **

**Azure: I said that I'm sorry dammit! *runs to sob on Shuriken's shoulder***

**Shuriken: *glares at Murtagh***

**Murtagh: *gulps* **

**Arya POV**

They were all on Eridor's back, seeing as he was the only dragon that came, because the others had been napping, not even willing to get up and pick up their respective riders. They did have a bit of an excuse, that very morning; all the dragons had gone hunting, stuffing themselves, with the exception of Eridor, who had slept in.

Arya sighed. According to Charlie and Eridor, the caves were still an hour away, so she had to patiently sit here in front of Eragon, who had his arms gently wrapped around her stomach. She knew he wasn't meaning to be intimate or anything, but that didn't change the feeling that it was. Oh how she hoped that the hour would pass quickly!

**Eragon POV**

For the past few hours, Eragon had been seated behind Arya, with nowhere to hold onto but what was in front of him, namely Arya. He tried his best to not make her feel uncomfortable, because he'd rather be only friends with her rather than lose her altogether. Still, holding back from hugging the lights out of her was getting more difficult as the hours passed.

Looking over his shoulder, he tried to distract himself by engaging in conversation with Charlie and Murtagh, only to chuckle at what he saw. Murtagh, who was set directly behind Eragon, had passed out ages ago, still sitting upright, with his head lolling back. On the other hand, Charlie was slumped against Murtagh's back, resembling a koala with the way her arms and legs were wrapped around Murtagh's torso, with snores that resembled a tuba floating out of her mouth. Eragon quickly made a fairth of the scene, making a mental note to tease them later. Unable to contain his mirth, Eragon burst out laughing, drawing the attention of Eridor and Arya.

_What is it?_ The two asked him, very confused. Eragon handed them the fairth, and soon, they too were bellowing with laughter. The commotion caused by all the laughter soon woke up Murtagh and Charlie.

"What….?" The two slurred, obviously not awake at all. Mere seconds after waking, Murtagh noticed his new-found backpack, and his eyes widened in shock and confusion. This didn't go unnoticed by Charlie, who 'eeped' and let go, glaring at everyone within sight.

Eragon chose that moment to show them the fairth. Murtagh scowled, shaking his head disapprovingly, while Charlie suddenly grabbed it to take a closer look. And promptly chucked it at his head.

"What was that for?"

"I was irritated."

And so a long silence settled over the group, and it wasn't too long until someone fell asleep again. Unfortunately, it was Eridor, and screams ripped the air as the downward plummet began.

"Eridor! Wake up! ERIDOR!" Arya screamed, pounding the dragon's neck.

"Not again," Eragon heard Arya mutter to herself.

_He has done this before! _Eragon panicked, wondering when and how this occurred. A sudden noise behind Eragon quickly changed his train of thought.

Murtagh, of all people, had decided to don his macho man attitude and was hollering like Tarzan on crack. **(A.N I know, I haven't seen that, but it sure would be amusing, wouldn't it?) **Behind him, Charlie's WTF face only made the situation more comical.

Soon though, Murtagh's voice decided that it didn't agree with the screeching that Murtagh was doing, and cracked. The weirdest part? The fact that this little moment woke Eridor up, who quickly fanned out his wings and landed onto a large boulder, which was conveniently placed in a small stretch of pine forest, about a half mile in diameter, with high rock walls closing in the space completely.

_Uh… what just happened?_ Eridor's muddled thoughts filled the minds of the various beings around him. This included the boys, who simply glared at the groggy dragon.

…

A few hours later, the group had set up camp in a cave located in the small cliff next to a small waterfall, and were milling about the camp. Murtagh, who had been appointed chef for the trip, was slowly stirring the stew he beheld before him, quietly wondering why HE was cooking, instead of one of the girls.

_Oh yeah, _He remembered.

_-Flashback-_

"'Kay, let's assign jobs for the time being," Charlie announced, after retrieving a duffel bag from Eridor's saddlebags.

"Like what?" inquired Arya, returning from a quick scouting of the area.

Charlie thought for a moment, her eyes flitting back and forth.

"Maybe stuff like cook, hunter, gatherer, and go-getter," She rambled, setting her bag in a small alcove within the cave.

"Hunter!" Eragon declared.

"Gatherer," Arya finalized, fixing a hard stare at anyone who opposed her decision.

"I'll be go-getter!" Charlie grinned in her excitement.

"But- I don't WANNA be cook. It's boring!" Murtagh protested. "Can't one of the girls cook?"

Arya and Charlie both narrowed their eyes at him.

"I don't think so," Arya glared at him, Charlie following her lead.

"Fine," Murtagh agreed sullenly.

_-End of flashback-_

_Crack!_

Murtagh suddenly jumped into midair, whipping his sword out and pointed it towards the part of the woods where he had heard the twig snap. Suddenly a great ruby head popped out the trees.

_Brother? Is that your sword pointed at my face? _Thorn teased him, broadcasting his thoughts aloud to the others, who promptly snickered. Even Arya spared a chuckle. Murtagh, embarrassed, lowered his sword and rubbed the back of his head.

"I thought you might be a predator or something," he mumbled.

_Even so, you should have noticed my presence._ Thorn chuckled.

"Anyway, what brings you to our camp? We were going to visit your caves tomorrow," Eragon asked, cocking his head.

Thorn seemed to ignore the question, and plopped his lengthy body onto the ground, causing a minor earthquake from the impact. He snaked his head over to Murtagh, and nuzzled him.

_I wanted to visit my rider, is that not a good enough reason?_ Thorn finally answered, though Murtagh could tell that his dragon was not telling the whole truth, but he decided not to press the subject. He quickly grabbed a couple bowls, ladled some of the frothy stew into them, and handed them out.

"Dinner is served!" He declared. Immediately the bowls cleared, every last drop sucked up by the ravenous mouths that belonged to the group.

"Hey, you're not a bad cook Murtagh," Arya blinked at him. Charlie and Eragon scrambled for another bowlful, their stomachs dragging them towards the cauldron-like pot. Murtagh decided to take that as a thank-you from the bumbling riders. He walked over to Thorn, propping his feet up against a spike as he settled into the crook of the dragons back, right where the saddle usually would be. He sighed, immediately relaxing. But his paranoid mind wouldn't let him stay calm for too long.

_Whatever it is, I'm going to find out just what is up with the dragons._ He thought, as his full belly lulled him to sleep.

**AN: Goodness, I seriously loathe myself. I had the chapter all ready too. BUT. I've been checking hits and stuff, and I'm slightly disappointed in you guys. I've now activated anonymous reviews and stuff, so you guys now have no excuse. I want no fewer than ****FIVE ****reviews before I update, k? It seems fair to me, neh?**

**All Inheritance characters in this fic: *nod***

**Azure: Hmph. Good.**


End file.
